Final Fantasy XII stats
The following is a list of stats in Final Fantasy XII. List of Stats Level The Level is increased by EXP and increases all stats once increased. HP HP is the unit's health. At 0 HP a party member is knocked out. HP can be increased mostly by Light Armor, various Accessories and doubled by the Bubble status. Several Licenses can increase HP by static amounts. The following shows characters and their HP growth: MP MP determines the amount of spells a character can cast. MP is drained by casting spells, but walking around increases MP. Several Licenses can reduce MP costs and allow MP to be restored other ways. In the original Final Fantasy XII, it also makes up various Mist gauges used in Quickenings and Esper summons; obtaining the licenses for Quickenings and Espers also adds a new Mist gauge, which after the second Mist gauge doubles MP, and at the third, triples it. MP can also be increased by some Accessories and Mystic Armor. This is replaced by Mist in the IZJS release. As The following shows characters and their growth: Mist Mist is part of Mist gauges and separate from MP only in the IZJS release, and is used in Quickenings and Esper summons. EXP EXP is earned by killing enemies in battle, and increases the Level of a character. LP LP is spent on the License Board to unlock Licenses, which allows the character to equip new equipment, new Quickenings, new Espers and gains support abilities. LP is earned by killing enemies, but all characters earn LP, not just those in the party. The Golden Amulet doubles LP earned when equipped. Attack Power Attack Power determines the damage dealt by units, and is based on their weapon equipped. In determining physical damage output, Attack Power is the most important stat, as it appears in all the different damage calculations for all weapons. : DMG = Power * Random(1~1.125) - Defense * Additional "Additional" refers to the additional weapon calculation usually involves two different stats of the attacker. In the case of guns, this equation is simply squared and Attack Power is the only stat of the attacker that factors into the equation. The Bravery status can increase attack damage by 130%, but this factors into the equation afterwards and does not directly increase the Attack Power. Defense Defense reduces physical damage taken. Magick Resist Magick Resist reduces magical damage taken. Curiously, it also reduces damage from Poles. Evade Provides a chance to block or parry attacks, which causes them to deal no damage. Most forms of armor increase Evade. Magick Evade Provides a chance to block magick, which causes it to deal no damage. Many forms of head and shield armor increase Evade. Strength Strength appears in the damage formulas for most weapons, and is increased by a lot of armor. It appears in damage formula for swords, daggers (with Speed), axes and hammers (with Vitality), greatswords, katanas (with Magick Power and Speed), ninja swords (with Speed), spears, poles, rods, staves (with Magick Power), bows (with Speed), crossbows, and hand-bombs (with Vitality). The following shows characters and their Strength growth: Magick Power Magick Power affects damage dealt by magick attacks and of several weapons. The formula for magick damage is as follows: DMG = \times RANDOM(1\sim 1.125) - Magick Resist \times + Magick Power \times (Lv+Magick Power)/256) Magick Power also adds to the formula for damage dealt by maces, katanas (with Strength) and staves. The following shows characters and their Magick Power growth: Vitality Vitality affects the duration of statuses. Negative statuses are reduced in duration while positive statuses are increased. It can be increased by various armor. Vitality also adds to the damage formulas for axes and hammers and hand-bombs, both also with Strength. The following shows characters and their Vitality growth: Speed Speed alters the rate at which the ATB gauge of the unit fills up. It can be increased by various armor. Speed also adds to the damage of daggers, ninja swords and bows, all also with Strength. It also adds to the damage of katanas (with Magick Power). The following shows characters and their Speed growth: Category:Stat Lists Category:Final Fantasy XII